My Heart Belongs to You
by Ari204
Summary: This is a fanfic inspired by songs.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Only You

This is a fanfic compiled of mainly small drabbles that I will write here and there when I need a break from my current fic Bound to Happen. Also, I guess a way i can experiment with different writing styles and scenes. Currently there will be 30 chapters to this since i have 30 songs in a playlist but that is subject to change if i either change my mind about a song or if i add more songs, which is definitely a possibilty. What this also is is a challenge i guess to you know keep this going and not abandon halfway through. Also, if this does well, i might take other pairings from the game and create a playlist for them as well as write scenes for it as well.

So here is the link to the playlist if you would like to follow it and listen but be warned SONGS ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE! Meaning i may add new ones or delete ones i thought would be good but actually aren't. user/alayaweeks/playlist/0ZEmMGeZKVheDUjnsCIvec Also, feel free to recommend songs if you want to!

Only You – Selena Gomez

" _ **This is going to take a long time**_

 _ **And I wonder what's mine**_

 _ **Can't take no more**_

 _ **Wonder if you'll understand**_

 _ **It's just the touch of your hand**_

 _ **Behind a closed door"**_

"Prompto!" Noctis shouted as he ran to the half dead blonde that was strapped to some kind of torture device.

Ignis, led by Gladio, quickly followed suit into the room. By Gladio's low comments made so that only Ignis would hear, he was for once glad that he could not see.

Prompto looked up with lidded eyes at his friends. "Y- you came for me?"

Noctis began unlatching the buckles to the leather straps that were holding the battered-up blonde. "Of course we did!"

Noctis caught his friend in his arms so he didn't completely land on the floor when the straps let him go. Prompto's breathing was shallow. Noctis brushed some blonde locks from his friend's face which was bruised and swollen. There was a spot close to his temple that had been bleeding but the blood was now dried and crusty, some even got in his hair. Noctis trailed his thumb over the blonde's swollen lip, being careful not to hurt him. It was taking everything in Noctis to hold back his tears. He couldn't bear to see Prompto like this, to know who did this to him.

Prompto felt a tear drop on his face that stung his wounds but ignored the pain to reach his arm up to place his hand on Noctis' cheek. "Hey buddy, it's okay. I'm fine." He croaked but managed a smile through the pain.

Noctis shook his head violently "No. It's not okay. You're not okay. I-" he clenched his fist "But I'm gonna make this okay."

"Sure you will, you always do." Prompto smiled again.

"Ahem." Ignis spoke as he pushed his glasses back up to his nose. "You and Prompto should find a place to rest and get cleaned up. I will go with Gladio to search for food and curatives."

"You sure Iggy? You can go with Noct and Prompto and it might be best-" Gladiolus began to explain.

"I'm not useless." Ignis cut the larger man off with an icy cold tone.

"I didn't mean it like that."

Ignis nodded and sighed "I know, I'm sorry I snapped. Let's go."

Noctis nodded and gently stood up to help Prompto who winced as his arm was slung around Noctis' neck. Noctis continued to lead his friend back down the hall they came from when they found him.

Prompto was still sitting on the bed quietly. He hadn't said a word since they arrived in the safe room, which was weird to Noctis and worried him even more. Normally, Prompto would've already talked Noctis' ear off but the only noise that was made was the water from the sink Noctis was using and the clinks of metal as Prompto fiddled with his bracelets.

Noctis came back in the room from the small bathroom with a rag that had been wet with warm water. He walked over to Prompto and he swallowed more tears as he saw the blonde's busted lip and right eye that he could barely open that it had been so swollen. He began wiping the blood away as gently as he possibly could from the cut on the side of Prompto's head.

Prompto winced at the sting of the touch. "Did…" he avoided eye contact with Noctis "were you…" he bit his swollen lip "Were you worried about me?"

Noctis stopped cleaning the blood and stared at the blonde dumbfounded who just looked down to avoid the glare.

"What" he lifted Prompto's chin so that they were now eye to eye again. "kind of fucking question is that?"

Prompto remained quiet the tears welling up in his eyes now.

Noctis moved to sit next to Prompto and let the blonde lay his head on his shoulder. Prompto just sobbed gently, the tears beginning to leave a wet mark on Noctis' jacket. Noctis just held Prompto until he was done crying and was ready to talk.

When the sobs turned to sniffles he finally spoke again. "I thought you hated me Noct."

Noctis sighed as he remembered exactly what his friend as talking about "I'm sorry." He began shaking as he remembered the sight of watching his best friend fall off the train because… of Noctis himself. "I… I hate that I put you through that but to answer that ridiculous question, I was worried sick. All I cared about was finding you. I could never forgive myself if you…" he couldn't bring himself to say those words.

"I almost did." Prompto let out a fake chuckle. "Guess you could say I did at one point when I lost my will to live. But then I thought of you. And I thought to myself, all I need for another day was… only you."

Noctis' eyes widened and he grabbed Prompto's hand gently. "What… happened?" Noctis could feel Prompto shutter in his hold at the thought of having to remember everything and he squeezed the blonde's hand tighter. "You don't have to tell-"

"I need to." Prompto cut Noctis' sentence off and sat up, taking his hand from Noctis' so he could take his bracelet off. "You might hate me after this but-"

Noctis placed his hand on Prompto's shoulder. "I'll never hate you. You should know that."

"You say that but I lied to you… for so long."

Noctis shook his head to dismiss Prompto's fear "Just tell me."

Prompto finished undoing his bracelet that was covering his barcode. "You see. I'm not normal. I wasn't born in Lucis, I was born in a science lab in Niflheim. I never had biological parents that cared about me. I was created… I was created to be… your… enemy." His voice trailed off at the end and he was going to look away again but Noctis cupped his face so they were looking at each other yet again.

"I don't care."

Prompto's eyes widened "What?"

"I don't care." Noctis repeated "About any of it. You're Prompto Argentum of Lucis, protector of the King."

Prompto smiled "Ever at your side, your highness."

Noctis smiled back "Good. Cause, I'm thinking I'm gonna need you at my side" he paused as he blushed a little but there was no going back now. He regretted not being honest once and he wasn't going to make that mistake again. "ruling the land as a king."

Prompto cocked his head to his side "Wait, huh?"

Prompto was not allowed any more time to continue thinking about what Noctis had meant. Noctis had crashed their lips together in a kiss, gentle enough so it wouldn't hurt the blonde. It was slow and passionate and Prompto let himself melt into it. He cupped his hands around Noctis' neck who now had his arms now wrapped around Prompto's waist to pull him closer into a deeper kiss.

Gladio halted Ignis from entering into the room and whispered to the blind man what was happening. With that Ignis smiled and gestured for him and Gladio to let the two be for the time being and him and Gladio continue "looking" for more supplies.

When the kiss broke, Prompto was still seeing stars and was slightly out of breath from the rush. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever expect Noctis, his best friend and soon to be king, to feel the same way he had for years.

"Wow!" was all Prompto could manage as a reply.

Noctis stroked the blonde's cheek "Now, do you believe me? That I could never hate you. That I always worry about your adorable ass."

Prompto nodded into Noctis' hand and smiled the biggest smile he had since they found each other again.

"By the six, I missed that smile!" Noctis said as he stared adoringly at Prompto.

"Noct?" Prompto spoke as he looked up into Noctis' crystal blue eyes.

"Hm?"

"Can you, kiss me again?" he blushed before he went to turn his head away but his lips were captured in another deep and passionate kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Video Games

Video Games – Lana Del Rey

" _ **It's you, it's you, it's all for you**_

 _ **Everything I do**_

 _ **I tell you all the time**_

 _ **Heaven is a place on Earth with you"**_

"Dude, hurry up! We're getting smoked in here!" Prompto shouted out to his friend who had left to get them both drinks. Prompto knew him and Noctis both needed them.

Noctis grabbed a beer for himself. "Coming!" he then grabbed a wine cooler for Prompto. The blonde always preferred the fruity drinks. "Here." Noctis said as he sat down next to his best friend who gladly took the drink.

'Victory!' popped up on the TV screen. The scores had shown that their team had won by the struck of luck. There had only been a 100-point difference.

"Ooh! Strawberry, my fave!" the blonde chirped as he sipped from his drink. As he sat his drink down on the floor beside him, he stretched out to lay on his stomach. "Ready for round two?" he smiled as he looked back at Noctis.

Noctis took a sip of his own drink before saying "Heck, yeah!"

The game started and both boy's eyes were glued to the screen, shooting anyone with a red nametag. They became so into the game that they lost their attention to how many drinks they had in such a brief time. Or at least Noctis had since he had been the one to get up to get more drinks. He had probably had at least three drinks by now and Prompto was only halfway on his second one. Noctis was always the one to get buzzed first most of the time anyway, as his vision was already beginning to blur a little and it was beginning to show in his game performance. Not to mention his eyes had been drifting to a very distracting view of a certain blonde in front of him.

Prompto's shirt had risen up in the back just enough for him to see the boy's exposed skin. Noctis couldn't help but look. The blonde's skin looked so soft and kissable. Noctis blushed at the thought and looked back at the TV only to see a replay of him being killed on his side of the screen… again.

"Yo, dude!" Prompto squirmed a little on the floor to find a comfortable position again and took a sip of his drink. "Has the KingSlayer lost his charm?" he chimed in a sing song and chuckled a bit at Noctis' choice of username. He knew that he was definitely the better player than Noctis but normally the darker-haired man's score was at least somewhat close to Prompto's score.

Noctis didn't reply.

After the 'Victory!' showed on the screen again, Prompto looked back at his friend. He noticed Noctis was staring at something that had caught his eye but he couldn't tell what it was exactly.

He kicked Noctis' leg gently to grab his attention and speak. "Whatcha starin' at?"

Noctis looked up and realized that he had just been caught staring "Uh, nothing." He choked and his cheeks gave away his embarrassment.

Prompto shook his head and lay on his side now "That's a lie. Either you were REALLY thinking about something or something REALLY interesting caught your eye?"

Noctis tried to hide his blush and decided that if he was going to be found out, he might as well try and play it cool "Little bit of both." He shrugged and cocked a smile that was more awkward than seducing like he originally intended it to be.

Prompto sat up in front of Noctis cross-legged now "And what's that?"

"Let's just say, I had a very… enticing view." His smile carried a little more confidence this time.

"Well, must've been a damn good view for you to keep dying over and over." Prompto chuckled but wondered what it could have been to capture his friend's and crush's eyes for so long. He thought that it had to be a super-hot girl he saw out the window or something.

"Mhm." Noctis hummed as he looked into Prompto's eyes. Those damn violet-blue eyes that captured him from the beginning of their companionship and Noctis cursed himself for never getting the guts to make any moves. Not anymore though. "Hey, Prom?"

"Sup, Noct?"

"Come here." He gestured Prompto to move closer as if he had an important secret to tell him.

Prompto obliged and leaned in to listen to what his friend had to say but had his lips captured by Noctis' lips instead. Prompto as completely taken aback but leaned into the kiss and brought his hand to Noctis' cheek. It was a quick and somewhat sloppy kiss but first kisses with someone usually always were.

Prompto would be lying if he said he wasn't sad when the kiss broke but he had to make sure this had been real "What was that about?" his cheeks were tinted with red as he spoke.

Noctis shrugged nonchalantly "Like I said, I had an enticing view of a certain blonde's cute ass and I just had to kiss him."

Prompto's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed a bright red "My ass is…cute?" he couldn't help but grin like an idiot at those words.

"Yep." Noctis nodded as he began to sit back against the couch, grabbing Prompto's collar of his shirt to drag him so that the blonde was now straddling Noctis.

Noctis took this as an opportunity to slide his hands down to Prompto's waist. He moved his hands so that they were now cupping both cheeks of the boy's ass he had been so intent in staring at.

"I could get used to this." Prompto purred as he kissed Noctis' cheek.

"Me too." Noctis hummed.

"Really?" Prompto asked excitedly, still not believing that everything that was happening was real and not a dream.

Noctis nodded "Definitely. I don't think I ever told you." He blushed.

"Told me what?" Prompto questioned eagerly waiting to hear the answer.

"That heaven is a place on earth with you." Noctis' cheeks grew redder as he said the words out loud. "It's why I've been spending so much time with you lately."

Prompto's eyes widened at the confession he had just heard. He had no words to express how he felt so he leaned in to steal a kiss from Noctis' lips. This kiss was deeper and more intimate than the first and Prompto kept fighting for more intimacy.

Noctis welcomed the blonde's endeavors as he opened his mouth enough to allow his friend to explore every inch. A small moan escaping from Noctis' mouth.

Prompto slid his hands under Noctis' shirt, gaining another moan from his fried in approval. Both of them beginning to grow an excitement in their pants. Prompto's excitement showing even in the way he was rocking back and forth in Noctis' lap, earning a moan from the both of them.

"Uh, Noct?" Prompto said breathlessly when the kiss broke.

"Yea?" Noctis hummed as he gently rubbed Prompto's thighs.

"Are we…?" the blonde's cheeks turned a bright red.

"Do you want to?" he asked Prompto for reassurance.

"I mean, yea but how do we…" Prompto's cheeks turning a darker shade of red and realizing he had never done this with anyone or even got close. "Um, you know, do it?"

"Heck if I know! But…" he paused for a moment. "I've got an idea of what we can do. Reach in there." He pointed at the end table that was next to the couch.

Prompto leaned over some and opened the drawer to find a bottle of lube. "You seriously put it in here? Your dad could see this."

Noctis' cheeks turned a shade of red "Um, yea, that actually happened and I rather not remember that. But I guess I've kinda prepared for this, since, you know, I really wanted to do it with you but I didn't know when or where it'd-"

Prompto put his finger to Noctis' lips as he chuckled at his friend's embarrassment "Shh! You're rambling. Just tell me what to do next."

Noctis nodded "Well, you can just sit that down next to us for now. And…"

After Prompto placed the lube next to them, Noctis lifted the blonde's shirt up to remove it. He was taken aback by how toned and attractive his friends chest and abdomen were.

Prompto took notice of Noctis' staring "What?" he chuckled.

Noctis winked "I likes!" he tried his best to imitate Prompto's saying he usually told Noctis whenever he wore a new outfit as his hands explored their new territory.

"Good." He said as he stroked Noctis' cheek. "It's for you. It's all for you."

"All for me?" he smirked letting Prompto remove his shirt now. "Then I should make sure people know that when they see you."

Prompto cocked his head to the side in confusion, leaving his neck exposed so Noctis took this as his opportunity to bury his face in the blonde's neck. He began to suck lightly on his friend's skin and nibble gently, careful not to alarm him by using too much force. He placed a couple of open mouthed kisses on the mark that he made.

Prompto let a moan escape as he dug his fingers into Noctis' back out of pleasure after Noctis realized that Prompto was enjoying the sensations he went in for another mark just below it.

When Noctis lifted his head up, he looked to admire the marks he left on Prompto. "There, now everyone will know."

Prompto kissed Noctis' cheek "Iggy's gonna kill us for that." He smirked.

"He'll get over it." Noctis mumbled before leaning in to continue kissing Prompto's neck, the blonde letting out breathy moans escape.

Prompto had to occupy his hands in some way. So, he took the liberty in moving his hand to palm over Noctis' rising erection through his jeans. Prompto jumped a little when he felt Noctis bite down a little harder on his neck but melted into it after he felt the waves of pleasure from the new sensation. He sped up his palming and his vision clouded in ecstasy when he realized he was making Noctis moan into his neck now. HE was making NOCTIS moan. The pleasure of the moment was making Prompto rock hard.

Noctis began undoing Prompto's zipper to his pants "These are just getting in the way." He gestured for Prompto to lift up enough so that Noctis could remove his friend's jeans and underwear.

Prompto followed Noctis' lead and did the same to Noctis' jeans and underwear, now leaving them both completely exposed to each other.

Noctis rushed into a lustful kiss that was deep and fast. His hands frantically searched for the lube. When he found it, he broke the kiss and squeezed some into his hand.

"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" he asked Prompto as he rubbed the lube on his throbbing dick.

Prompto nodded but his head was clouded with lust as he kept leaning in to Noctis' lap to get any kind of friction between the two.

Noctis squeezed more lube into hand to rub it on Prompto's entrance now.

"Ready?" he asked for reassurance before he began.

Prompto nodded "Yea." His voice had a twinge of nervousness but also longing.

Noctis moved one finger inside Prompto gently, look for any signs of unpleasantness. Instead of Prompto showing any pain, he began leaning in so that Noctis' finger would slip in deeper. Noctis took that as a sign to add another finger. He moved the around so he could stretch Prompto enough for him to be ready for Noctis.

"Nn- Noct… stop… teasing." Prompto moaned into Noctis' neck.

Noctis smirked "Whatever you say." He removed his to fingers and slowly pressed his tip to Prompto's entrance.

Prompto rolled his eyes as he grew impatient with Noctis' teasing and pushed himself down on Noctis.

The sudden tightness around Noctis' dick shrouded him in ecstasy that made him twitch at the sudden sensation.

Prompto began to add movement between him and Noctis as his excitement began to grow at the sound of Noctis' moans and fast breaths.

Noctis noticed Prompto's hard cock throbbing and dripping from neglect. He grabbed the blonde's number and began pumping to make sure to join Prompto's pace.

Prompto's pace fastened and his body began to shudder with all the pleasure. His breaths getting shorter and Noctis's moans growing louder too. Noctis continued pumping furiously while Prompto's oozed as it was almost ready to let go.

"N- Noct." Prompto breathed, leaning into Noctis' neck. "Almost there."

"I know." Noctis brought Prompto's face to his with his free hand. "Together."

Prompto nodded "Together."

Noctis brought Prompto's lips to his in a kiss as they both moved furiously to reach the climax that they both desired. The kiss was fast and furious as their two tongues tangoed for dominance over one another. Prompto was the one to finally give in and let Noctis devour his mouth.

It wasn't long before the two boys to lose control, both of them moaning in unison as they finally came together.

Prompto's ass was dripping with Noctis' sticky and warm cum. He and Noctis both wore Prompto's cum on their stomachs.

Noctis still had some leftover on his hand. He decided to try and impress Prompto by licking it off seductively.

Prompto chuckled at Noctis "Gross!" he hadn't expected him to do that.

Noctis shrugged "What? You taste good." He leaned in to start kissing Prompto's neck whose cheeks were a bright red at what Noct had just told him. "Maybe next time I can taste you more." He winked.

"There's gonna be a next time?" Prompto asked excitedly.

Noctis nodded "Unless…" he wiggled his eyebrows seductively "You wanna do it again now."

"Well, if we're gonna do it, let's go in the shower so we can get clean." Prompto winked and stood up to start walking to Noctis' bathroom.

"I'm down." Noctis followed after the blonde and smacked him on his ass before they entered the bathroom.


End file.
